Solar Macharius
Summary Lord Commander Solar Macharius (356-400.M41) was the chief military commander of the Imperium's Segmentum Solar, one of the High Lords of Terra and likely the greatest Imperial Guard commander in Imperial History, being considered one of the greatest military minds to have been produced by humanity, the equal even of the godlike Primarchs. Granted the rank of Imperial Warmaster by the Senatorum Imperialis, he undertook the Macharian Conquests, also called the Macharian Crusade, beginning in 392.M41, which brought nearly a thousand worlds under Imperial control within only seven years of fighting at the very edge of the Milky Way Galaxy in the Segmentum Pacificus. Macharius' vast conquest aimed to expand the boundaries of the Imperium into uncharted regions of the Milky Way Galaxy and beyond, and was the greatest Imperial Crusade since the Emperor's own Great Crusade which founded the Imperium of Man. His conquest reached all the way to the farthest edge of the galaxy, at the outer border of the Astronomican's reach, and was only halted due to the refusal of his men to continue out of their fear of what lay beyond the known reaches of space. It is said that when Macharius learned that he would be unable to conquer any more worlds in the name of the Emperor of Mankind, he fell to his knees and wept, a man broken by the human frailties of those around him which he did not share. After his death, Macharius's great accomplishments led to his canonization as a Saint of the Imperium by the Ecclesiarchy. His homeworld was renamed Macharia in his honor, and transformed into a Shrine World dedicated to the Saint. Every year since, millions of pilgrims from across the Imperium have journeyed to visit the grand Imperial cathedral erected over his final resting place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Lord Commander Solar Macharius Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 44 at death Classification: Human, Imperial Saint, Living Saint, Chief Military Commander of the Astra Militarum, Imperial Warmaster, High Lord of Terra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Passive Mind Manipulation / Aura (Macharius radiates a commanding and inspirational presence, and his words have an inhuman grandness to them), Passive Probability Manipulation (Through "Acts of Faith", causing extraordinary and nearly impossible events to occur, such as when he was pierced by a Bolter round which inexplicably didn't explode), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy and Psychic Attacks Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Traded blows and caused harm to the Angel of Fire, a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, who was shifting the planet's tectonic plates and spilling magma from the mantle, as well as warping the planet's surface just by coming into existence. While the Angel of Fire wasn't fully manifested when Macharius fought it, it should still be much more powerful than Velthinar) Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed (Moves as a blur too fast for the naked eye to follow) with FTL Combat & Reaction Speed (Traded blows with the manifestation of a Greater Daemon, should at least be comparable to the fastest Space Marines, who can react and process information in nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class Durability: At least Small Planet level (Survived attacks from the Angel of Fire) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Weaponry Standard Equipment: Personal Armor, Bolt Pistol, Power Sword, Chainsword Intelligence: Genius. Macharius was the greatest military mind in the history of the Imperium since the Primarchs themselves, an unrivaled tactician who successfully commanded the greatest military conquest of the Imperium since the Great Crusade, conquering and liberating 1,000 worlds in only 7 years. An incredibly talented combatant and an skilled marksman. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery Macharius1.jpg Macharius2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Humans Category:Imperium of Man Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 5